Último aliento
by LiaraPrinceton
Summary: La batalla de Shinganshina lo decidió todo, al menos así fue para Erwin Smith. ¿Qué pasó por su cabeza antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad? Con su cuerpo sobre el pasto, tras recibir el ataque del Titán Simio, Erwin respira su último aliento, siente ceder sus últimas fuerzas, y mira sus recuerdos por última vez. ¿Ha valido todo la pena? [One-shot]


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on titan), es propiedad y creación de Hajime Isayama... Y uno aquí haciendo fics porque es inevitable.**

* * *

Mi primer fic (publicado) del afamado fandom de Attack on titan.

Erwin no es para nada mi personaje favorito... Pero admito que su último aliento me sacó la lagrimita.

No creo hacerle justicia, ya lo dirán ustedes... Por favor, no duden en decirme qué les pareció.

Un saludo y es un honor llegar a estos lares.

Enjoy!

 **Último aliento**

 _Por mucho que un hombre valga, nunca tendrá valor más alto que el de ser hombre_

Antonio Machado

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La última vez que sus ojos se abrieron fue para mirar las espigas de pasto verde que rozaban su rostro pegado a la grama.

Oyó el silbido de una garganta atragantada, y se percató al poco tiempo de que esa que jadeaba era su boca, y ese aliento cálido cada vez más adormecido era uno que salía de sus propios labios, de sus pulmones ásperos cada vez más endebles.

Los ojos azules trataron de observar más allá de la hierba fresca. Sus sentidos en colisión, parecieron más atentos, como si el hecho de saberse muertos muy pronto les hiciera aferrarse a la vida, la única vida que había tenido y que –sentía como una punzada– se estaba apagando.

Tembló ante el dolor, ese escozor agudo desde su costado que se extendía por cada fibra de sus nervios. Percibió con más claridad el olor a hierro de su sangre, extendiéndose más y más a cada intento que dio por estirar el único brazo que aún tenía para luchar.

No podía morir aún.

Si estaba vivo todavía, luego de recibir el ataque furioso de ese que no podía ser más que la personificación de la maldad convertida en bestia, titán, ya no sabía lo que era… Luego de sobrevivir a la colisión de rocas que atacaron a todo su batallón, luego de superar cada prueba que esa maldita vida complicada le había impuesto para detenerlo, estar ahí, con la cabeza tirada en el suelo, el vientre abierto, con la verdad tan cercana susurrando, era porque no podía morir.

No aún. No cuando estaba tan cerca.

Su mano se aferró a la hierba y trató de halar a su propio cuerpo para avanzar. Llegar a rastras hasta el sótano de Eren Jeager era una mejor opción a quedarse sólo ahí. Apenas sintió que se movía unos centímetros el nuevo aguijonazo del dolor lo detuvo. Otro nuevo intento por seguir terminó como el anterior, y la sensación de derramarse de dentro hacia afuera fue tan perturbadora como tajante para hacerle entender.

No podría avanzar… Por más que lo deseara, por más que sus ojos se inundaran del calor de las lágrimas de la decepción, no podría.

Se sonrió, con los labios tremolando débilmente.

Era su fin.

Hasta ahí llegaría.

Erwin Smith, 13ro. Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Ciudadano de los muros, hijo único… Huérfano desde su infancia. Hasta ese punto llegaría su vida.

 _Erwin… Erwin…_

Sus pensamientos se difuminaron. La hierba ante sus ojos se meció con un viento suave, y en donde había visto cuerpos mutilados y sangre a unos pasos, sólo pudo descubrir el espacio libre y verde de un campo extenso, una casa elegante construida en el medio, un roble robusto que ofrecía su fresco en una tarde de verano… Un niño leyendo.

 _Erwin, la comida está lista. ¡Ven!_

Y su madre hablando, insistiendo para que despegara por una vez en el día los ojos del volumen grueso que había sacado en secreto de la biblioteca de su padre.

El rostro de mirada débil sobre la grama observó, al niño que corría a sostener la mano de su madre por última vez en ese año. La enfermedad la apartaría de su lado en pocos meses, y de su presencia sólo quedaría un recuerdo, el dolor de la pérdida que sólo pudo suprimir en el estudio, mediante el espíritu de la curiosidad y el descubrimiento heredado por su padre.

Su padre…

 _La muerte y la vida están en las mismas páginas, Erwin…_

Escuchó su voz, como si fuera a él, y no al muchacho que lloraba sobre su regazo, a quien se dirigía.

 _Son inseparables la una de la otra. Y es por eso que la vida es tan especial… Es la única oportunidad que tenemos para hacer una diferencia._

Había estado tan seguro de sus palabras, de su convicción que era insurrección ante los ojos de aquellos que no querían hombres diferentes, ni curiosos, ni libres.

Sus ojos tremolaron, negados a darse por vencidos…

Su mano afianzó nuevamente la hierba para impulsarse, pero el dolor seguía siendo avasallante.

 _Las fuentes oficiales afirman que toda la vida fuera de los muros terminó…_

Sólo tenía una vida…

… _Que no hay vida humana allá afuera. Que sólo hemos quedado nosotros._

Una sola vida para marcar la diferencia.

Una sola oportunidad para demostrar que la libertad de un hombre no puede ser refrenada, ni siquiera por la muerte. Porque aunque su padre ya no estaba, y todos sus recuerdos habían sido desvencijados por la burla y la hipocresía de aquellos que lo elogiaban sólo por su apellido, un remanso se había quedado en el mundo, tremolando por hacer renacer cada enseñanza y cada sueño.

Un remanso que era él mismo.

El hijo de un padre asesinado sólo por creer, convertido en un legionario, en el hombre que había sido capaz de mandar a morir a cientos sólo por su ansia de hacer vivir una convicción ajena, por mantener encendido un amor que le había hecho capaz de despreciar la plenitud de una vida sencilla, renunciar a sus sueños personales (esposa, hijos, nietos que acurrucar en sus rodillas para sembrarles su propia experiencia), una fuerza que lo había impulsado cada día para empujar las paredes del desprecio y la incredulidad de todos sus allegados.

Convertido ahora en ese pedazo de carne y huesos que ya no podía moverse y al que sólo le quedaba agonizar, convalecer, temer a la muerte inminente.

Se quedó quieto, bocabajo sin más fuerzas para halar lo que le quedaba de vida…

Sintió un sollozo ahogado en su garganta, pero ni siquiera tuvo fuerza suficiente para expulsarlo fuera se sus labios.

El costado de su ojo alcanzó a mirar, la elegante casa y el viejo roble habían desaparecido, y el revolvedero de cuerpos desmembrados estuvo junto a él otra vez. No había otro aliento más que el suyo. Moriría solo, ajeno al mundo, sin importancia.

Una muerte justa.

¿Cuántos soldados habrían perecido en la misma soledad, gracias a él? Apenas se lo preguntaba. El sabor amargo de su propia sangre se revolvió en su boca seca, y sentir el aliento frío de la muerte le hizo temblar. De haber podido, le habría gustado partir como el resto de esos soldados que yacían a su alrededor. Un golpe contundente, instantáneo, que volviera todo oscuridad y él ni siquiera pudiera tener tiempo para resentirlo. Pero el destino había sido conciso, dejándolo a merced de los recuerdos, de ese tapiz de su vida mientras el dolor lo derrotaba lentamente.

Solo.

Solo en sus días como comandante.

Solo.

Solo a cada nueva orden que lo apartaba de sus allegados.

Solo.

Solo cuando sus pocos amigos más cercanos se habían ido, entre muertes que imaginaba terribles.

Solo como el pago a la crueldad a la cual los sometió.

Solo.

Solo.

Solo.

Las imágenes de la infancia, y los ideales que lo habían llevado hasta ahí, se habían ido. No quedó ningún recuerdo para adormecerlo y guiarlo con cuidado hacia el último respiro.

El temor aumentó…

 _Pronto acabará, Erwin…_

Su cuerpo siguió trepidando, pero pudo escucharlo, casi sintió el cuerpo alto que de pronto se sentó a un paso de su cabeza pegada a la hierba.

 _Pronto terminará, amigo…_

Su rostro se agitó al tratar de alzarse y mirar, pero el cansancio lo regresó al suelo húmedo.

" _¿Mike?"_

Si ese a su lado era un fantasma, o sólo el intento de su mente desesperada por sobrevivir, fue algo que ya no importaba. Se dejó aplacar por la voz tranquila de ese otro a quien había obligado a luchar, para llevarlo a morir en la misma soledad que él, y se dejó llevar por los murmullos lejanos de hombres y mujeres bebiendo en una taberna, en las anécdotas de cada uno de ellos que se habían dedicado a una vida como soldados que hacían parecer distante.

Risas, exclamaciones admiradas, solemnes, agradecidas. Algunos susurrando su nombre, con respeto, devoción…

 _¿Los ves, Levi? ¿Puedes ver a nuestros compañeros? Ellos quieren saber la razón por la cual han dado sus vidas._

¿Me odiarán acaso? ¿Me esperaran con recelo cuando tenga que enfrentarlos al morir?

Muertos por el sueño custodiado en un sótano al que ni siquiera podría llegar.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, con la rapidez de una vela a punto de consumirse por entero.

La fuerza de la lucha que los jóvenes de las generaciones futuras disputaban se desvaneció. El tiempo de pelear por sus propias convicciones había llegado al fin. La vida que trataban de defender empezaba ahora que la suya terminaba.

El mundo dictaba que no existía posibilidad para la raza humana…

Las voces de sus subordinados se acrecentaron, la hierba verde se atenuó bajo su piel cuando alguien elevó su cuerpo y lo llevó lejos. La voz de Mike se hizo clara y rotunda como en los días de entrenamiento, en una respuesta que él conocía.

Cuando la lucha ha dejado de ser por ti mismo…

Cuando eres capaz de mirar más allá de lo que has visto…

Cuando decides que no dejarás de luchar aunque todos insistan en darse por vencidos.

¿Ya no existían posibilidades para la esperanza?

Pero…

 _Profesor, ¿cómo sabemos que no existe?_

La última vez que sus ojos se abrieron, al fin pudo entenderlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **¿Y bien?**

 ***Créditos a LPSSPL por la imagen de portada.**


End file.
